SIXTH SENSE
by saya nobii
Summary: Jaejoong merasa kesal pada siswa baru bernama Jung Yunho yang selalu menatap intens dirinya. YUNJAE/YAOI/ONESHOT


**SIXTH SENSE**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **all casts belong to theirself, but this fic is pure mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku,

Terinspirasi dari cerpen yang dulu pernah kubaca, tapi hanya sedikit saja kesamaannya. Tapi aku lupa juga judul cerpennya ._.v

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

**Enjoy** ^^

.

.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Sedari tadi dia nampak gelisah. Bibir merahnya kadang mengerucut dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Wajahnya menunjukkan jika dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik sekarang.

Jaejoong menoleh cepat kearah kanan, dimana ada seorang pria tampan yang duduk di seberang bangkunya. Mata musangnya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok cantik berbibir merah itu.

"Ya, Jung Yunho! Sekali lagi kau memandangiku seperti itu, kupastikan wajah tampanmu akan berubah menjadi jelek ditanganku!" teriak Jaejoong kesal, mengabaikan jika sekarang jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Membuat guru dan para murid segera menoleh cepat kearahnya.

Jaejoong yang tersadar jika dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, memutar bola matanya jengah. Sedangkan si pria tampan hanya memandang datar teman-teman dan guru yang kini sedang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini! Kalian sudah mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar!" titah sang guru tanpa ragu.

Jaejoong mendelik, sementara Yunho tetap tanpa ekspresi. Dia bahkan lebih dulu beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Tanpa bicara, tanpa suara, hanya membungkukkan badannya sekilas saat berada di hadapan sang guru.

Jaejoong berdecak, segera berjalan keluar kelas, "Maaf _Son__gsaengnim_, permisi!" ucapnya singkat. 

.

. 

Jaejoong tidak tahu, mengapa dia begitu kesal dengan pria tampan bernama Yunho itu. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, saat Yunho baru saja menjadi siswa baru dikelasnya, pria itu selalu menatap intens kearah Jaejoong.

Entah apa maksudnya, karena tentu saja Jaejoong merasa sangat risih akan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata musang itu.

Yunho memang pendiam, tidak banyak bicara. Kaku, cuek dan dingin. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Namun, hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan alami yang dimilikinya.

Para murid perempuan bahkan dibuat terkagum-kagum akan kesempurnaan fisiknya. Namun sifat dinginnya itulah yang membuat semua murid enggan berdekatan dengannya. Atau mungkin karena takut? Entahlah.

Langkah kecil Jaejoong membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Dia berniat untuk tidur saja daripada harus mendekam di perpustakaan selama hukumannya berlangsung.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan. Tidak peduli jika seragamnya akan kotor, dia hanya ingin rileks sejenak.

Sinar matahari mengintip melalui celah-celah dedaunan dari pohon _maple_ besar yang menaungi tubuhnya saat ini. Perlahan, mata besar nan bening itu terpejam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Sinar matahari sore menerpa tubuhnya, hangat. Mata besarnya menjelajah ke setiap sudut, mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya terperangah.

Di sana. Di bawah sebuah pohon oak tua yang sangat rimbun, tampak dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama, saling bercanda. Hal yang membuatnya tercengang adalah karena kedua orang itu adalah sosok dirinya dan...Yunho.

Tampak Yunho yang selalu menggoda Jaejoong hingga si cantik mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul-mukul lengan Yunho. Yunho hanya tertawa dan mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab.

Jaejoong tersentak dari pandangannya. Seseorang yang kaku dan dingin seperti Jung Yunho, kini tertawa? Apa penglihatannya bermasalah?

Dia mengucek pelan kedua matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Deg !_

Pemandangan itu menghilang. _'Kemana mereka?'_ Batinnya.

Jaejoong kembali mengamati sekeliling. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Lalu, apa yang tadi dilihatnya?

"Jae.." Sebuah suara rendah khas pria menyapa pendengarannya.

"Yu-yunho.." kaget Jaejoong saat menyadari jika Yunho kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Itu masa depan kita, Jae," ujar Yunho dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibir hatinya. Senyuman singkat. Namun mampu menggetarkan sedikit bagian di dalam dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih terdiam dan hanya memandang Yunho penuh tanya. Dia ingin sekali berbicara, tapi suaranya seolah menghilang entah kemana.

Bahkan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Kaku. Hanya kedua matanya yang mengerjap pelan, berusaha merespon Yunho.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, meraih wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu saja hanya bisa diam karena memang tubuhnya benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

Yunho mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian telapak tangan kekar itu menutup perlahan _doe_ _eyes_ bening Jaejoong.

_Deg !_

Jaejoong membuka matanya cepat. Debaran jantungnya menggila. Napasnya sedikit memburu.

"Yunho.." Satu kata yang diucapkannya.

"Ada apa dengan si Jung muka datar itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Angin sore menerpa tubuhnya. Menggerakkan lembut rambutnya yang kini mulai memanjang. Jaejoong baru sadar jika dirinya masih berada di taman belakang sekolah.

Hari sudah sore. Itu berarti kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Sepertinya dia tertidur cukup lama. Dan bahkan memimpikan hal yang aneh menurutnya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Dia harus segera pulang sebelum pintu gerbang benar-benar terkunci.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikirannya masih belum tenang. Mimpi aneh itu kembali terngiang. Dirinya dan Yunho di masa depan?

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Dia itu sangat aneh. Changmin saja kadang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran sepupunya itu." Junsu berujar sambil terus fokus pada layar komputer dihadapannya.

"Dia memang aneh, Su," balas Jaejoong cuek.

Saat ini Junsu sedang bercerita tentang Yunho. Yeah, si pria kaku yang suka memandang Jaejoong itu.

Ternyata dia adalah sepupu Changmin, teman sekelas Junsu yang juga adik kelas Jaejoong. Bahkan sepupunya saja mengakui jika Yunho itu sangat aneh.

"Dia juga punya _sixth_ _sense_, _hyung_," lanjut Junsu.

"_Sixth_ _sense_?" Alis Jaejoong menyatu.

"Iya, keturunan dari ibunya. Dia bisa melihat masa depan."

"Lalu, apa peduliku?" balas Jaejoong asal.

"_Yah_! Bukankah itu sangat menarik, _hyung_? Dia bisa tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi sebelum orang lain mengetahuinya. Kudengar dari Changmin, kemampuannya itu sangat hebat. Apa yang dia lihat dalam alam bawah pikirannya, pasti akan segera terjadi."

"Semacam cenayang?"

"Ya, seperti itulah. _Hyung_, bukankah kau bilang jika dia sering memandangimu? Jangan-jangan, dia sedang melihat masa depanmu." Junsu menatap Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong jadi teringat mimpinya tadi siang. Bukankah Yunho juga berbicara tentang masa depan? Mungkinkah?

"Yah, _hyung_! Jangan melamun!" Junsu menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Eh, maaf Su. _Hm_, bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Apakah ada kesulitan?" Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, ada _hyung_. Di bagian ini, aku belum terlalu paham tentang sistem kerjanya." Junsu menunjuk salah satu halaman dibuku tugasnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk sekilas, lalu segera menjelaskan bagian yang tidak Junsu pahami. Mengabaikan sejenak pemikiran anehnya itu.

.

.

.

Semua kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Sekolah. Pelajaran yang membosankan. Guru yang galak. Murid-murid yang cerewet. Dan...Yunho.

Sudah seminggu mimpi aneh itu terjadi, Jaejoong seolah melupakannya. Walaupun sedikit rasa penasaran masih terselip dibenaknya.

Lima menit yang lalu pelajaran telah usai. Sebagian besar murid sudah berlalu, meninggalkan kelas.

Jaejoong masih membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dimejanya. Hingga tanpa sadar kini Yunho tengah berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho.

"Ada apa, Jung?" balas Jaejoong cuek, masih saja berkutat pada buku-bukunya.

Sedikit rasa heran merayapi benaknya. _Hey_, ini adalah pertama kalinya si Jung dingin itu menyapanya.

"Segera pulang dan jangan mampir kemanapun. Rumah adalah tempat yang paling nyaman," ujarnya, masih dengan tampang datar andalannya.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya mendelik kesal kearah Yunho.

"Kau pikir aku adalah anak TK yang harus selalu dinasehati gurunya agar langsung pulang ke rumah saat jam pelajaran telah usai?"

Yunho diam saja. Tidak merespon sama sekali. Matanya kembali memandang lurus mata bening Jaejoong. Hanya dua detik, karena setelah itu dia beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

"_Ck_! Dasar aneh!" sungut Jaejoong. Kembali membereskan buku-bukunya.

.

.

.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Angin kencang bertiup, menerjang apa saja yang dilaluinya. Hujan badai.

Padahal cuaca siang tadi masih sangat cerah. Tidak ada yang tahu jika sekarang cuacanya mendadak berubah menjadi ekstrim seperti ini.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, kedinginan. Baju seragamnya sudah basah, terkena air hujan yang terbawa angin kencang. Dia terduduk sendirian di sebuah halte bus.

Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mampir ke _game_ _center _sepulang sekolah tadi. Bermain _game_ hingga lupa waktu.

Sekarang sudah hampir gelap. Dan dia masih terjebak sendirian ditengah hujan badai seperti ini.

_Pluk !_

Sebuah jaket tebal tiba-tiba tersampir di pundak Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Sebentuk wajah tampan memandangnya datar.

"Yunho..." lirihnya pelan.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Tangannya segera terulur meraih tangan dingin Jaejoong yang sedari tadi gemetar. Menggenggam erat dan menariknya perlahan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di sebelah halte.

Jaejoong merasakan aliran kehangatan dari genggaman itu. Tubuhnya sangat pasrah saat Yunho menariknya begitu saja. 

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil Yunho lebih hangat. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Yunho sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya, namun belum berniat untuk menjalankannya.

Jaejoong mulai gelisah. Walaupun badannya sudah tak sedingin tadi, tapi baju seragamnya yang masih basah yang tersembunyi dibalik jaket Yunho membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

_'Apa maksud Yunho, mengapa tidak segera menjalankan mobilnya?' _batinnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, bosan. Pandangannya beralih menatap rintik hujan yang masih belum reda dari balik kaca mobil.

"Akan ada kecelakaan didepan sana," ujar Yunho pelan seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Pandangan Jaejoong beralih cepat, "Eh? Kecelakaan? Yang benar saja Tuan..."

_Brak ! Brak !_

_Klang !_

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat didengarnya suara gaduh diluar sana. Matanya melotot tidak percaya saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Benar kata Yunho, terjadi kecelakaan. Sebuah truk menabrak beberapa mobil.

Jaejoong kembali menoleh kearah Yunho. Wajah itu masih tampak datar, memandang lurus kecelakaan di depan sana.

"Kau... Mengerikan..!" desis Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih terkejut.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas, "Golongan seperti kami memang selalu dianggap mengerikan oleh kebanyakan orang."

"Dan...jangan bilang jika kau kemari hanya karena kau juga melihatku di dalam pandangan mengerikanmu itu," lanjut Jaejoong tercekat.

"_Hm_, tidak sepenuhnya," balas Yunho singkat.

"Lalu, mengapa kau kemari? Untuk apa menolongku? Apa pedulimu?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir merah yang kini mulai memucat itu.

"Karena aku melihat sesuatu yang lain." Yunho menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya. Menatap santai wajah Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit penasaran, namun wajahnya masih terlihat cuek.

"Apa perlu kuberitahu?" balas Yunho dingin.

"Te-terserah kau. Lagipula itu juga bukan urusanku," balas Jaejoong agak gugup. Perkataan Yunho barusan benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"_Yah_! Aku sudah capek, Yun. Aku ingin segera pulang. Jika kau hanya ingin mengajakku mengobrol di dalam mobil seperti ini, lebih baik aku keluar saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," lanjut Jaejoong. Tangannya sudah meraih _handle_ pintu mobil, hendak membukanya.

_Grep !_

Yunho mencekal sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang masih bebas. Memberi kode jika Jaejoong tidak boleh keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa lagi?" Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho sengit.

"Yang kulihat adalah kita..." gumam Yunho pelan. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Kita?" Alis Jaejoong berkerut. Apa maksudnya?

"Iya, kita berdua. Didalam mobil. Melakukan hal ini..."

Yunho menarik cepat tangan Jaejoong. Mendekatkan tubuh mungil itu pada tubuh kekarnya. Bibir hatinya segera meraup bibir pucat Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong melebar sempurna.

Demi Tuhan! Yunho menciumnya!

Aah, haruskah Jaejoong mempercayai kekuatan _sixth_ _sense_ Yunho mulai dari sekarang?

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^ 

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
